Memories
by carlagodfrey
Summary: Mallory discovers that 007 is more human than anyone gives him credit for.


**Memories**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to MGM Productions and not forgetting of course the man who thought of him in the first place; the irreplaceable Ian Flemming!**

James was just on his way back to HQ in order to report when suddenly, he was overcome by a sense of sadness and loss. As he drove along the road, dark and winding in front of him, he realised that he felt as black as the night. Suddenly, he looked at the date and his blood went cold and it felt as if his heart was about to be ripped from his chest. Six years today. He couldn't just ignore it, the harder he tried, the more the longing increased. Finally, unable to deny it any longer, he gave into his feelings and turned the car around.

…

'Has double-O seven arrived yet?' M asked.

Miss Moneypenny shook her head, 'No sir.'

Mallory frowned, he hadn't been working with Bond for long but he had quickly got the measure of him, and while he seemed the type to directly disobey orders, he did not seem the type to do it unless he had a good reason, 'Get Bill in here will you?'

'Yes sir!'

Mallory stood up and went over to the window, he looked out, concerned. Suddenly he heard Bill's voice,

'Sir?'

He turned round, 'Ah! Bill! I was just wondering if you had heard anything from double-o seven? He hasn't come in yet.'

Bill shook his head, 'No sir…' suddenly, his eye fell upon the date and realisation came to him , he picked up the calendar, 'I think this might have something to do with it sir.'

Mallory frowned at the date 'What about it?'

Bill hesitated, 'It's exactly four years to the day when he lost… her.'

…

For the hundredth time, James asked himself what he was doing here as he walk through the graves, the silent world of the dead, a big bouquet of flowers, they had been her favourite he knew. What _was _he doing here? She had betrayed him yet, try as he might, he no longer had the strength to hate her, he finally came to her grave and stared at the inscription:

VESPER LYNN

A WONDERFUL PERSON AND FRIEND

R.I.P

1981-2006

James almost laughed at the 'wonderful person and friend' bit. She'd been a traitor, a traitor to the government, in the employment of one of the most dangerous criminals in England, Le Chiffre, yet, he then remembered that she had more or less been blackmailed into it, she had done it for the sake of her boyfriend, he closed his eyes, she had been an enigma, prepared to do anything for the sake of the people she loved. He remembered their time in Venice, for those few glorious days, they could just forget who they were and enjoy each other's company. He closed his eyes and remembered holding her tightly in his arms, breathing in her scent, making love to her, dreaming of a life with her, a normal life; marriage, children… He laughed at that last bit; him! A family man! Him! It would destroy the foundation of who he was, and he secretly wondered whether he would've had the guts to go through with it, despite handing in his resignation.

'Bond?'

He suddenly turned round and was amazed to see Mallory, 'Sir!'

Mallory smiled, 'I thought I'd just drop by to see if you were OK.'

James smiled, he was warming to his new superior day by day, 'Yes- yes I'm fine.'

'You sure? Bill told me.' He gestured to the gravestone, 'Is this her?'

'Yes.'

The two men stood silently for a while then Mallory clapped him on the shoulder, 'My condolences double-O seven.'

James felt a wave of emotion threaten to wash over him and he quickly shook it off, 'Nothing to be sorry for sir' He casually dropped the bouquet by the grave and faced him, 'She was a traitor.'

Mallory looked at him carefully, 'Yes but still, she must've meant an awful lot to you to even consider hanging in your resignation..' He watched as Bond froze in his tracks, 'Tanner showed me the e-mail.'

Silently cursing Tanner, James turned round and faced his superior dried-eyed, 'It was a moment of weakness, a moment. That's all it was. She meant nothing to me.'

'…And yet you lay flowers at her grave…'

He shrugged, 'She was the mirror image of me, a female version. Those flowers are a mark of mild respect sir, nothing more I assure you.'

Mallory met the agent's eyes and sensed that it was a battle he was going to lose, he nodded, 'As you wish. Would you like to stay a little longer..'

'No.' Bond replied shortly, 'No sir I thank you but there's nothing more to be done here.' With that he turned on his heel.

Mallory watched him go and looked at the grave again, slowly, he imagined the beautiful woman, still young, perfectly preserved under the earth. He then looked after Bond and frowned; if she really meant nothing, why the rush to get away? Turning back to the grave, he stared at the inscription and smiled slightly to himself; Agent double-O seven was obviously more human that anyone, including himself gave him credit for.

**There you are guys! Hope you liked it! x**


End file.
